Missing Voice
by Cromysiel
Summary: Oz penasaran dengan hal-hal yang terjadi pada Gil selama ia berada di Abyss. Semua jawaban terungkap saat Break menceritakan tentang seseorang yang terikat dengan masa lalunya juga masa lalu Gil.  Read to find out! GilxOC
1. Prologue

Remake dari cerita "How to say goodbye"

Hope you like it, enjoy!

**Warning : OOC, typo, death chara**

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts - Jun Mochizuki

**~Chapter 1 : Prologue~**

* * *

><p>"Hey Gil~ tunggu dulu!" seorang anak berambut pirang berlari lari selagi berteriak di sepanjang koridor kediaman rainsworth.<p>

Sosok pria di depannya tetap berjalan dengan gestur tenang,jubah hitamnya melambai-lambai menyapu lantai. Pria itu berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin tapi juga berusaha tetap terlihat normal agar tidak ada anggota Pandora yang menyadari bahwa ia sedang setengah mati menghindar dari tuannya.

"Gil! Kubilang tunggu!" ia mempercepat derap langkahnya, rasanya jantungnya sudah mau copot. Kekuatan fisiknya memang bukan hal yang bisa ia banggakan.

BRUK!

"Ouch!" Oz sukses jatuh menabrak punggung Gil yang tiba tiba mengerem mendadak

"Hhh Oz, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan mengikutiku sejak tadi?" Gil mencoba menyeimbangkan buku juga berkas berkas yang dibawa tangan kirinya selagi tangan kanannya menarik lengan Oz.

"Mmm," Oz mengangkat bahunya dan menyunggingkan senyuman jailnya "Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya berkali kali, saat di perpustakaan, di ruang makan, saat di kamarku, di ruang arsip Pandora juga saat bersama Alice di kota," ia menarik nafas tampak kelelahan. Memang kadang-kadang tuannya satu ini suka membuatnya capek sendiri.

"Dan karena hari ini banyak sekali tugas dari pandora yang belum kuselesaikan, jadi dengan amat sangat kumohon Oz, izinkan aku pergi SENDIRIAN." ia memberikan tekanan di setiap katanya berusaha membuat anak didepannya mengerti posisinya sekarang tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia menggeleng gemas karena Oz tetap saja menatapnya sambil cengar cengir. Saat Gil sudah membalikkan badannya bersiap kembali berjalan menuju ruangan arsip, Oz dengan sigap meraup lengan kirinya dengan manja.

"Ah jadi selama aku di Abyss kau sudah berkenalan dengan wanita cantik yaaaa"

"Ti-tidak.. b-bukan"

Benar kan? Oz tertawa kecil melihat wajah sahabatnya ini mulai memerah. _Sejak dulu gil memang paling tidak bisa menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia kepada siapapun apalagi kepadaku. Lihat saja hanya dengan hitungan detik pasti dia akan membeberkan semuanya 1...2...3_

"Hentikan! Sudah kubilang i-itu bukan urusanmu!" Gil berlari meninggalkan Oz yang hanya bisa ternganga heran di tengah tengah koridor yang seakan akan menjadi sempit dan menghimpitnya.

"G..gil?"

* * *

><p>"Apa yang terjadi tuan Oz? Ada apa dengan jarak yang ada di antara kalian?" Sharon menanyai oz dengan muka berbinar binar selagi menuangkan teh ke cangkir Oz.<p>

"Jangan mengatakannya dengan bahagia begitu dong." Oz memutar mutar jarinya seperti anak kecil, menyesap tehnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

_'Sepertinya kali ini memang benar benar salahku...'_

"Halooo?" Break mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Oz tapi ia sama sekali tidak bergeming

_'Uuugggh aku ini memang bodoh! apa aku tidak memikirkan perasaan gil saat aku menanyainya ya?'_

"Hey bocah!" Emily berteriak teriak memanggil Oz, Break malah tertawa tawa sendiri melihat emily yang marah karena diacuhkan.

_'Padahal kan besok lusa aku mau mengajaknya ke festival saint bridget day di kota'_

"Oz~" Break mengendap ngendap bersiap mengambil kue strawberry yang sejak tadi belum disentuhnya sama sekali.

"Hei!" Oz buru-buru mengambil piring kuenya sebelum siap dilahap habis oleh Break.

"Hey break."

"Hmmm?"

"Kenapa yah sepertinya Gil memyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Masalah wanita tentunya. Hhhhh"

"Pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan Viona, iya kan Emily?"

"Break.." Sharon menatap Break, matanya seakan akan mengancam Break agar tidak memberitahukan apapun tentang siapapun itu Viona.

"Ayolah nonaaaa~"

"Aku mohon sharon! Aku benar benar ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya Viona itu."

Gadis berambut peach itu menimbang nimbang sebentar lalu akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Ia tahu ,menolak benar-benar tidak berguna kalau lawan bicaranya Oz.

"Uff Emily aku lapar"

"Ya, lapar lapar lapar!" Break bersiap melangkahkan kakinya keluar, matanya mendelik Oz seakan akan mengajukan syarat

"Baiklah... Ini" dengan berat hati Oz akhirnya menyodorkan kue strawberrynya kepada break.

"Nymmm!"

"Ayolah cepat ceritakan break!"

"Yayayaaa baiklah~ Jadi sebenarnya Viona itu..."

* * *

><p>Akhirnya! Okey gabanyak yg berubah cuman beberapa koreksi disana dan disini<p>

Review please? ;-)


	2. First Impression

**Warning : OOC, typo, death chara**

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts belong to Jun Mochizuki

**~Chapter 1 : First Impression~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>4 tahun sejak tragedi upacara kedewasaan<em>**

Gil menarik nafas panjang selagi menutup pintu ruangan kepala pandora. Di usianya yang semuda ini rasanya tugas dari Pandora tidak ada habis-habisnya. Bukannya ingin mengeluh tapi bukankah seharusnya anak seumurannya menghabiskan waktu sebagai remaja kebanyakan yang bisa bersantai santai atau membantu usaha orang tuanya di rumah?

Ia berbalik berjalan menuju kamarnya melewati beberapa anggota Pandora yang mengangguk hormat setiap kali melewatinya.

Dunianya kini terlihat monoton, Hanya hitam dan putih begitu Oz pergi dari sisinya. Setiap hari tidak henti hentinya ia melihat pemandangan yang sama berulang ulang kali. Sebagai contohnya, ia bosan dan muak melewati koridor panjang yang ada di kediaman Rainsworth. Melihat para anggota Pandora yang mengenakan seragam hitam emas. Para kontraktor yang setiap hari mengincarnya, haus akan darah penerus keluarga Nightray. Dan senyuman memuakkan juga untaian kata kata manis yang dilontarkan oleh para bangsawan kepadanya, semata mata hanya untuk menghormati posisinya sebagai seorang Nightray. Apalagi, penerus Nightray.

Setelah perjalanan yang bagi Gil sangat jauh dan melelahkan akhirnya sampai juga ia di kamarnya. Begitu membuka pintu coklat kamarnya langsung mencari cari sebuah buku di dalam laci yang penuh dengan kertas kertas yang berserakan. Kebanyakan kertas kertas itu berupa tulisan tangannya tentang Abyss ataupun data-data kontraktor yang sudah ia habisi. Setelah beberapa lama mencari akhirnya ia temukan juga buku yang ia cari. Sebuah buku tebal bersampul merah tua dengan tulisan berwarna hitam di pojok kanan yang sudah kelihatan pudar dimakan waktu.

_'Hidup sebagai orang kebanyakan? Jangan bercanda.'_

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba-tiba kenangan pahit terlintas di kepalanya. Kenangan buruk itu terulang kembali dikepalanya... Saat pertama kali ia menggunakan pistolnya untuk membunuh seorang kontraktor ilegal. Gil menatap tangannya, seingatnya saat itu tangannya berlumuran oleh darah kontraktor ilegal itu. Ia bergidik ngeri dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan kenangan buruk tersebut.

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya sambil menenteng buku merah yang daitadi diapit lengannya. Selama berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang, sempat juga terpikirkan olehnya apakah tuannya masih mau menerimanya? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Menjadi anggota keluarga Nightray yang pernah membunuh miss Vessalius. Ibu dari tuannya sendiri, Oz.

Gil menggeleng pelan berusaha mengenyahkan semua beban pikirannya dan segera beranjak keluar. Saat ini ia memang paling butuh udara segar setelah menjalani hari harinya sebagai anggota Pandora juga pemegang kontrak Raven.

"Gil!" Vincent berlari ke arah Gil sambil melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali. Rambut pirangnya yang acak acakan bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan selagi berlari, matanya tampak agak sayu, sepertinya ia sempat tertidur karena pengaruh chainnya Doormouse. Echo dengan wajahnya yang kaku tampak menurut mengikuti Vincent dari belakang.

Kadang-kadang Gil berfikir, bagaiman caranya Echo bisa tahan terus-menerus berada di sekitar Vincent. Mengingat kelakuan Vincent yang semena-mena dan merepotkan. Tidur di sembarang tempat karena chainnya, Kebiasaan buruknya merobek boneka dengan guntingnya, dan Vincent sama sekali tidak tahu konsep bagaimana cara membuat kamarnya tetap rapi. Pasti butuh kerja keras untuk dapat terus bersabar disisinya.

Tanpa sadar Gil memperhatikan Echo dengan muka aneh sehingga Echo memiringkan kepalanya ingin menanyakan apa ada yang salah.

"Ah, Vincent." Gil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Vincent jelas sekali malas melayani obrolan tidak penting adiknya itu.

"Mau kemana Gil?"

"Ngg hmm? Aku ingin mencari udara segar di kota."

"Kebetulan sekali! Aku ikut yaaaaa"

"Eh? Ja-jangan!"

"Loh, kenapa kak?"

"Ngg kau pergi sendiri saja, kebetulan aku ada urusan dengan temanku," Gil berdehem sekali ",urusan orang dewasa."

Vincent berkedip tidak mengerti dan berusaha keras mencoba apa sebenarnya maksud kakaknya ini. Gil sudah gemas karena sejak tadi vincent benar benar tidak merespon pernyataanya, padahal ia mati-matian menahan raut wajahnya agar tidak kelihatan sedang berbohong. Akhirnya Gil memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga saat tiba tiba tangan vincent menangkap lengan Gil.

_'Sial! Jangan bilang dia tahu kalau tadi aku sedang berbohong!'_

"Ah! Aku mengerti! Selamat berjuang Gil!"

Gil tersenyum seadanya dan mencoba meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin.

_'Apa maksudnya 'Selamat berjuang' ?'_

Secara otomatis ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat favoritnya. Sebuah lapangan rumput luas yang jaraknya memang agak jauh dari kediaman nightray juga Rainsworth. Satu satunya tempat dimana ia tidak dapat terjangkau dari masalah, para kontraktor, Nightray, Break, dan Vincent. Semua orang tentunya butuh satu tempat dimana ia bisa menumpah ruahkan segala perasaan juga rasa lelah dan itu tidak terkecuali untuk Gil. Ada saat dimana ia benar benar muak dengan nama keluarganya 'Nightray'. Kalau bisa ingin sekali ia menolak tawaran Break untuk menjadi anak adopsi keluarga Nightray, tapi... Apa daya karena hanya dengan mengikat kontrak dengan Raven, ia dapat mengembalikan Oz dari kedalaman abyss.

Akhirnya sampai juga ia di lapangan rumput hijau. Suasana di tempat ini sangat sepi dan damai. Bunga bunga liar berwarna kuning juga berbagai macam bunga musim semi berkembang dengan bebas di atas hamparan rumput hijau. Posisi yang paling sering Gil tempati adalah sebuah pohon cherry black tartarian besar yang berada di pinggir lapangan rumput dan berada di pinggir sebuah sungai bearair jernih. Mengingat sekarang adalah musim semi, pohon cherry itu bersemi memamerkan warna pink lembut di setiap sudutnya membuat hati kecil Gil merasa tenang.

"..." Gil menatap tempat yang biasa ia duduki dengan tatapan jengkel. Apa memang ia yang sedang sial atau gimana, setelah seharian ia bersabar mengerjakan runtutan tugas, menghadapi gangguan beruntun dari Break + boneka bodohnya Emily, dan rasa ingin tahu Vincent yang tidak ada habisnya, apakah terlalu berlebihan baginya untuk meminta waktu **sendirian**?

Ia menatap sosok wanita yang mendengkur kecil di tempat yang seharusnya ia duduki. Gadis itu memiliki rambut coklat keriting sepinggang, tangannya yang kecil meraup kedua lututnya, sehingga seluruh wajahnya tertutupi. Seperti gadis biasa yang sering ia lihat di kota, tidak menarik. Tapi ada yang janggal dengan dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan, ia memakai piama putih bergaris juga celana 3/4 yang sangat tidak umum kalau dipakai untuk bepergian.

Lagi lagi ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak ingin tau urusan wanita di hadapannya. Dengan terpaksa Gil akhirnya memilih duduk menyandar pada pohon di sisi yang berlawanan dengan gadis itu. Tadinya ia ingin mmulai membaca buku tentang Abyss yang kemarin ia beli di pelelangan, tapi entah mengapa ia jadi gusar sendiri. Akhirnya ia memilih mengeluarkan satu puntung rokok dari sakunya, kebiasaan buruknya kalau sedang gusur. Kini ia hanya memandang langit dan tidak berkata apa apa. Melihat burung yang terbang bebas di langit membuatnya berpikir lagi.

_'Sampai kapan aku harus tetap terkukung di jalan hidup yang sebenarnya tidak kukehendaki ini? Kapan... kapan aku bisa bebas seperti mereka?'_

"Uhuk!uhuk! Hei hentikan! Matikan rokokmu!" seseorang berteriak kencang membuyarkan lamunan Gil.

"Huh? A-apa?" Gil jadi salah tingkah sendiri dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari darimana arah suara tinggi tapi terasa merdu di telinganya itu.

"Matikan-Uhuk!-Rokokmu!"

"Ah baiklah" Gil segera mematikan rokoknya dan segera tahu darimana asal suara itu.

Gil menoleh ke kiri ingin melihat pemilik suara merdu yang sekarang sedang memaki maki tidak karuan.

Deg!

Jantung Gil rasanya berhenti saat ia menatap wajah seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya secara dekat. Ternyata gadis itu juga ikut menoleh ke arahnya sehingga muka mereka jaraknya hanya 1 inci.

"Hei kau! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan merokok di tempat seperti ini?" secara bersamaan mereka menarik kembali wajahnya ke tempat masing masing. Gil menutupi mukanya yang memerah tidak karuan. Merah karena malu sekaligus geram dimaki maki orang asing.

"Ini kan tempat umum!" Gil membalas tidak kalah keras dari lawan bicaranya

"..." kali ini giliran si gadis brunette yang kehabisan kata kata. ia menggapai gapai sisi kirinya mencoba meraih tongkat penyangga yang tidak disadari Gil keberadaanya. Gadis itu sama sekali beranjak dari tempatnya dan terus menerus berusaha keras menggapai tongkat penyangganya hingga akhirnya...

BRUK!

"AAAW!" Gil mengaduh kesakitan saat tongkat penyangga itu menimpuk kepalanya

"Ups! maaf maaaaaaf!" gadis itu benar benar tidak beranjak dari tempatnya saat meminta maaf. Terdengar suara terkekeh kecil dari seberang pohon tempat Gil duduk.

"Ummm ummm bisa minta tolong? Hehehe, tolong bawa tongkat itu ke sini dong." lagi lagi terdengar suara terkekeh kecil.

BRUK!

"Ouch!" si gadis brunette mengusap hidungnya yang terkena serangan balik dari Gil.

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih" Gil berusaha mengatakannya dengan tenang walaupun masih dapat terdengar nada sengit dari ucapannya.

Gadis itu meraih tongkatnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya. Rambut coklatnya tertiup angin yang berdesir lembut sore ini. Sebelum benar benar meninggalkan tempat itu sang gadis sempat melirik ke arah Gil, ingin tahu bagaimana wujud lawan bicaranya sejak tadi. Tanpa disengaja tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu dan Gil adalah orang pertama yang memalingkan wajah. Saat itulah Gil menyadari sesuatu.

"Selamat tinggal tuan pemarah!" Gadis itu menopang tubuhnya dengan tongkat dan berjalan semakin jauh menghilang dari pandangan Gil.

Gil masih saja duduk di tempatnya, agak terperangah dengan pemandangan familiar yang ia lihat. Cengiran jahil yang seringkali diperlihatkan Oz terpampang jelas di wajah gadis itu saat pergi gadis itu berwarna hijau emerald sama seperti tuannya, walaupun harus diakuinya bahwa memang mata hijau Oz lebih terang dan tampak seperti tidak pernah kehilangan cahaya sedangkan mata gadis itu seakan akan kehilangan cahayanya, tampak redup walaupun masih indah untuk dilihat.

"Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan" Ia melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, membiarkan rumput hijau menyentuh rambut hitamnya. Rasa lelah menguasainya, semakin lama kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat seakan akan memaksanya untuk menutup. Dicabutnya dengan asal sebuah bunga liar berwarna kuning yang ada di sisinya. Dengan malas ia pilin pilin bunga itu di tangannya.

"Walaupun indah kau hanya bunga liar. Tidak lebih dari itu... ya, tidak akan lebih dari itu" berulang kali ia melafalkan kata kata yang sama dalam pikirannya sampai pada akhirnya ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Tidak akan lebih dari itu... kan?" Gil bergumam selagi matanya kian menutup dan akhirnya tertidur lelap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Alright that's all folks! Hope you love it haha

**Review Please! ;-)**


	3. Memory

**Warning : OOC, typo, death chara**

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki

**~Chapter 3 : Memory~**

* * *

><p>"Selamat pagi~"<p>

"Pergi sana."

Xerxes Break, pria berambut silver juga bermata merah yang sekaligus sahabat (?) Gil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya menanggapi respon Gil. Dibukanya bungkusan permen berwarna pelangi sambil membungkukkan badannya hingga ketinggiannya sama dengan Gil yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Di siang hari yang panas seperti ini banyak sekali orang yang lalu lalang disekitar taman kediaman Rainsworth, kebanyakan para maid dan anggota Pandora.

"Wah wah~ Kau tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan ya Gil?... Atau harus kupanggil, Raven?" Break menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya membuat bulu kuduk Gil berdiri.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Break."

"Hahaha orang yang hatinya bersih selalu awet muda kan?"

"Diam, berisik!" Kini Break duduk di bangku sebelahnya dan membuka permen baru berwarna hijau yang entah darimana datangnya. Gil memijat pangkal hidungnya kesal, ia tahu siang harinya yang indah ini akan segera dihancurkan oleh seorang badut. Daripada menunggu Break menghancurkan harinya Gil berpikir untuk lebih dulu angkat kaki.

"Nyeeem~ Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan persiapan untuk menyelamatkan Oz?" Gil menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia menghela nafas panjang lalu dengan gestur tidak suka kembali berjalan ke bangku tempatnya tadi duduk. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Break juga boneka bodohnya Emily tertawa tidak jelas. Break memang selalu tahu hal apa yang bisa membuatnya diam dan patuh akan setiap perkataanya, dan itu membuat Gil kesal setengah mati!

"Aku dan nona Sharon sudah menemukan sebuah gereja tua yang sangat cocok. Tidak akan menarik perhatian kalau nantinya kau menggunakan Raven."

"Baguslah."

"Ternyata kau memang sangat menguntungkan ya? Tidak kusangka selain menjadi mata mata di keluarga Nightray kau juga bisa mengikat kontrak dengan Raven." kali ini ia benar-benar angkat kaki dan segera pergi dari tempat itu, pura pura tidak mendengar topik terakhir yang sedang dibicarakan walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa mendengarkan semua perkataan Break dengan jelas.

'Raven Raven Raven' Rantai tembus pandang yang mengikatnya secara tidak langsung dengan nama Nightray, membuatnya muak. Raven adalah chain milik keluarga Nightray yang konon bisa membuka portal menuju Abyss. Seperti namanya, chain ini berbentuk menyerupai seekor burung gagak hitam raksasa. Sebenarnya kalau mau memilih ia lebih suka tidak terikat kontrak dengan chain manapun apalagi menggunakan kekuatannya. Semuanya semata mata hanya untuk menolong tuannya... Sahabatnya, Oz.

Mengikat kontrak dengan Raven saja sudah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur selama seminggu, maka dari itu Gil enggan menggunakan kekuatan chainnya itu untuk menangkap para kontraktor buruan Pandora. Ia lebih senang menggunakan pistolnya, ternyata waktu yang sengaja ia sisihkan untuk latihan menembak tidak terbuang dengan sia-sia.

Kembali Gil dihadapkan dengan sebuah pemandangan padang rumput hijau yang terbentang luas. Gil tidak ingat ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat ini. Mungkin kakinya mengikuti instingnya.

"Halo tuan pemarah!" Seseorang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arahnya. Gil menyipitkan matanya mencoba mempertajam pengelihatannya. Sosok perempuan itu semakin lama semakin jelas seiring jarak Gil yang semakin dekat dengan pohon cherry yang sedang bersemi dengan indah.

_'Ah, dia lagi'_

"Minggir ini tempatku."

"Wow jadi kau yang menanam pohon ini tuan?" Sebuah senyuman tersungging dari bibir kecil si gadis lalu beberapa detik kemudian tertawa melihat muka bingung bercampur kesal khas Gil. Ia menggeleng pasrah dan duduk di tempatnya kemarin. Sudah ia duga, kalau soal berdebat pasti ia tak akan menang darinya. Waktu seakan akan kembali lagi ke hari sebelumnya. Bedanya mereka berdua sudah berganti kostum. Gil dengan kemeja putih, mantel, dasi dan celana serba hitam. Sedangkan si gadis dengan jaket ungu tua, celana 3/4 berwarna hitam, dan separu boot pendek.

Lagi lagi mata emerald gadis itu mengingatkannya pada Oz...

Hari itupun berlalu dengan damai, walaupun Gil masih tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikirannya yang kalut.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, esoknya lagi, besok dan seterusnya gadis itu masih saja belum minggir dari tempat favoritnya. Ia selalu ada disitu lebih awal darinya dan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum menyambut Gil yang baru datang dengan muka kusut. Keberadaan gadis itu kadang membuat pikirannya kalut, tentu saja karena mata hijaunya... Tapi terkadang keberadaanya juga membuat hati Gil tenang. Merugikan sekaligus menguntungkannya.<p>

Menguntungkan? Tentu bukan karena ocehannya tentang segala hal (yang kebanyakan tidak ditanggapi oleh Gil) tapi karena... Suaranya. Sebenarnya ia enggan mengakui ada satu kelebihan dari gadis yang selalu mengganggunya itu.

Setiap kali gadis itu kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan, ia pasti menyempatkan diri untuk menyenandungkan 1 buah lagu dengan suara merdunya. Walaupun tidak menyuarakan liriknya, bagi Gil itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi lagu pengantar tidurnya. Berhubung tingkat kriminalitas yang disebabkan para kontraktor ilegal sedang tinggi-tingginya, Gil hanya sempat tidur sekitar 1-2 jam di mansion Rainsworth. Maka dari itu ia selalu memanfaatkan waktu istirahatnya di taman ini sebaik baiknya.

Kadang kadang rasanya penasaran juga bagaimana ekspresi gadis tengil yang kayanya sama sekali tidak punya daya tarik itu saat sedang menyenandungkan lagu tidur Gil.

_'Kenapa musim semi tahun ini tidak sedingin tahun sebelumnya ya?'_

Pagi ini berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Gil (seperti biasa dengan tampang kusutnya) membawa seluruh pekerjaan Pandora ke taman. Suatu perbuatan yang akan disesalinya nanti. Padahal sejak awal dia sudah berjanji tidak akan membawa entah itu masalah kerjaan atau apapun ke tempat favoritnya, tapi kali ini pengecualian. Daripada ia jadi gila sendiri diganggu Break + Vincent di waktu yang bersamaan. Beberapa hari ini mereka selalu bertanya 1 hal yang sama "kemana akhir akhir ini kau pergi Gil~". Tumben mereka kompak.

Saat sampai di lapangan hijau itu sang gadis sudah menungguinya seperti biasa.

"Waah tumben kau bawa sesuatu kesini?" Mata gadis itu bertanya tanya dengan heran. Hari ini sang gadis bergaya sangat feminim dengan gaun pendek berwarna pastel. Dan seperti biasa reaksi Gil tidak lebih hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke tempat biasa.

Hanya dengan waktu 1 jam saja ia sudah bisa membuat seluruh kertas yang ada berserakan ke segala bergumam gumam kesal melihatnya.

_'Kalau saja Break bisa mengerjakan kerjaannya sendiri pasti kerjaanku tidak akan jadi sebanyak ini!' _

Angin musim semi berhembus agak kencang hari ini dan tebak? Ya hal itu membuat semua kertas Gil berterbangan kemana mana.

"Wa waaaa!" Gil meraup apapun yang bisa dijangkau tangannya secepat mungkin tapi ia tahu ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan topi hitam kesayangannya. Yang jelas topi hitam itu benar benar kesayangan Gil, karena topi itu hadiah satu satunya dari nona Eida, adik dari Oz.

"Hup! Kena!" dengan sigap tangan si gadis menangkap ujung topi Gil sebelum terbang ke sungai kecil yang ada di dekat pohon cherry.

"Ahahaha kau ini ceroboh sekali tuan pemarah" si gadis merangkak ke tempat Gil, memakaikan topinya dan ikut membantu Gil membereskan kertas-kertas.

"Berhenti menyebutku tuan pemarah! Aku punya nama." Gil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang kini merah padam dengan topi hitamnya,

"Oh! Baiklah tuan pe-"

"Gilbert! Gilbert Ni..." ia menghentikan perkataannya. Gil tidak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya ia enggan menyebutkan nama belakangnya. Kebanyakan wanita pasti akan berpura pura baik padanya hanya karena ia adalah seorang Nightray. Yaaah walaupun Gil tipe orang yang tidak begitu peduli dengan wanita (atau malah cenderung takut), tapi kali ini rasanya ia ingin dilihat hanya sebagai Gilbert. Bukan Gilbert Nightray pemegang kontrak Raven yang akan menjadi penerus keluarga Nightray.

"Hmm Gilbert ya, oiya namaku Viona." tangan Viona sibuk mengambil kertas yang bentuknya agak tidak karuan karena tertiup angin.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama mereka berhasil juga mengumpulkan semua kertas menjadi 1 tumpukkan besar.

"Gilbert, kau ini anggota Pandora ya?" Viona menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi pohon yang sama dengan Gil.

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu?"

"Engg aku tau dari seragammu, jaman sekarang mana ada orang biasa yang mau memakai pakaian seperti itu." Ia menunjuk seragam yang jarang jarang dipakai Gil keluar dari kawasan Pandora. Diam diam Gil mengutuk kesal mengenai kebodohannya ini.

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan, lagipula kami hanya melakukan gerakan pada malam orang biasa tidak mungkin mengenal seragam kami dengan mudah."

"Hehehe sebenarnya aku ini mata mata loh~"

"..."

"Aw jangan melihatku seperti itu! Bercanda ko, yah anggap saja tebakan jitu hahaha" Viona tertawa melihat ekspresi Gil yang kebawa serius seperti biasa.

"Hey Gil, kau kenal Sharon Rainsworth tidak?"

_'Huh sejak kapan kau boleh memanggilku Gil?'_

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh tidak tidaaak sampaikan salamku untuknya ya"

_'Oh jadi sekarang kamu anggap aku kurir!"_

"Hahaha jangan kesal begitu dong aku ga nganggep teman baruku ini kurir ko~"

Benar benar mengingatkannya pada Oz, satu satunya orang yang bisa membaca pikirannya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Yaaah walaupun memang ekspresinya mudah ditebak tapi biasanya orang orang menyadarinya tidak secepat Oz. Hhhh mukanya yang transparan ini yang membuatnya gampang sekali dibodohi oleh Break, Gil mengakuinya dengan kesal.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disuatu pagi yang dingin di kediaman vessalius...<em>**

_"Ayolah Gil tolong aku sekali iniiiii saja!"_

_"t-tapi tuan kalau sampai ada yang tau..."_

_'sekali apanya? Pasti besok juga' Gil kecil memutar bola matanya._

_"Janji hari ini terakhir... Percaya saja padaku! Tidak akan ada yang tahu kecuali kau tidak bisa berakting dengan baik." seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang terkekeh melihat sahabatnya yang mulai salah tingkah._

_'Uuh kali ini pasti akan sama seperti hari hari sebelumnya'_

_"Tidak! Kali ini pasti berhasil Gil, nah pokonya bilang saja aku ada di tempat lain." si bocah menutup pintu lemari masih dengan senyum jahilnya._

_"Berhenti membaca pikiranku!"_

_"Tuan muda Oz!" Tepat pada saat Oz menutup pintu lemari seorang pelayan menggebrak masuk kedalam ruangan. Wanita itu menebar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan berakhir menatap sepasang mata emas Gil kecil yang ketakutan._

_"Nah, Gilbert."_

_"Y-ya miss Kate?"_

_"Kau melihat tuan muda Oz? Harusnya sekarang ia mengikuti kelas anggar, tapi..." ia tersenyum lembut membuat Gil lebih merinding "tampaknya Tuan muda Oz bersembunyi LAGI"_

_"A-a-aku t-tidak tahu" Gil menjawab cepat, malah semakin menimbulkan kecurigaan._

_"Oooh begitu ya." wanita itu berjalan ke arah pintu masuk dan membuka pintu. Gil sudah mau menghembuskan nafas lega saat tiba tiba..._

_"Kau tau Gil? Kemarin tuan muda Oz memberitahukan sesuatu rahasia yang menarik padaku."_

_"Rahasia?" Gil menatap bingung wanita paruh baya dihadapannya yang mulai membungkuk di depan pintu. Sosoknya agak tidak jelas karena ia membelakangi Gil._

_"Meoowr"_

_"GYAAAAAAA!"_

* * *

><p>"Halooooo?" Viona mengibas ngibaskan tangannya di depan mata Gil, membuatnya terpaksa kembali ke alam nyata. Ingatan itu membuat Gil menyunggingkan senyum kecil di mulutnya. Viona tampak terpaku melihat pemandangan seperti ini, membuatnya ingin mengabadikan momen saat ini. Gil membalas tatapan Viona, buru-buru menghilangkan senyumnya dalam hitungan detik.<p>

"Hahaha aneh sekali tampangmu."

"Maaf?" Gil menaikkan alisnya heran melihat lawan bicaranya tersenyum senyum aneh.

"Ah tidak tidak."

Kembali tercipta keheningan diantara mereka. Akhirnya si gadis brunette itu memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan dengan lagunya. Lagi-lagi lagu tidurnya, sebisa mungkin Gil tetap berusaha untuk terjaga. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi gadis tengil disebelahnya saat sedang bernyanyi. Diluar dugaan ekspresinya jauh berbeda dari yang dibayangkan Gil. Mata hijaunya tertutup dengan damai, mulutnya yang biasa cengar cengir sekarang menutup dengan senyum tipis tertempel. Alunan nada yang teratur keluar dari dalam senyum tipisnya, terdengar halus dan lembut walau terkadang.. Terdengar nada sedih darinya. Kenangan kenangannya bersama Oz bermunculan kembali dipikirannya seiring senyuman kembali muncul di bibir Gil.

"Waaa!" Viona menjerit dan menghentikan lagunya tiba tiba.

"AAA! Ada apa?" Dengan bodohnya Gil malah ikut ikutan kaget.

"Eh maaf, kaget ya? Hehe sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 4"

"Wah aku sudah terlambat!" Viona mulai panik mencari cari sesuatu di rumput sekitarnya. Mata hijaunya berubah cemas seketika, panik akan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Badan Gil otomatis terangkat dengan sendirinya dan berjalan menyusuri batang pohon cherry yang lumayan tebal.

"Ini." wajah Gil melunak saat membungkuk di depan Viona untuk memberikan tongkat penyangga miliknya. Viona, dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak terdiam menatapi tongkatnya. Sama sekali tidak bergerak selama beberapa menit, lalu tersenyum memegang tongkatnya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Gil"

Wajah Gil langsung memerah tidak karuan saat ia menyadari tangan Viona tanpa sengaja menyentuh tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan berwarna putih.

"Eh? Wajahmu memerah tuh. Jangan lama lama disini ya, anginnya sedang besar nanti malah sakit lagi."

Gil mengangguk tidak memberi respon saat Viona berdiri dan mengusap usap rambutnya dengan lembut lalu berlalu dengan langkah kakinya yang terpogoh pogoh. Gaun pastel dan rambut coklatnya melambai lambai tertiup angin yang berhembus kencang.

Ada yang tidak beres. Sesuatu memang tidak beres.

* * *

><p><strong>2 minggu kemudian...<strong>

"Wah ada apa malam malam begini Gil?"

"Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kutanyakan padamu Break."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Update setiap minggu

Review please?


	4. The Past

**Warning : OOC, typo, death chara**

Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki

**~Chapter 4 : The Past~**

* * *

><p>"Wah ada apa malam malam begini Gil?"<p>

"Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kutanyakan padamu Break."

Rasanya Gil ingin tertawa bukan main melihat baju piyama aneh yang dikenakan Break. Topi Biru muda + piyama biru selutut ditambah sendal kelinci berbulu tidak lupa emily dengan kostum yang serupa duduk manis di bahunya. Konyol.

"Tuan Gilbert." Liam membungkuk.

"Sedang apa di sini Liam? Kurasa sekarang sudah terlalu larut untuk berkunjung" SEBENARNYA pertanyaan yang sama untuk Gil

"Aku tidak akan ada disini kalau 'dia' mau mengerjakan semua tugasnya" Liam menunjuk Break yang sedang menuangkan teh dengan jarak yang terlalu jauh dari gelasnya sendiri. Akan menimbulkan pertanyaan kalau orang biasa yang melihatnya, tapi semua orang di sini sudah tau kelakuan Break yang memang agak agak diluar kebiasaan.

"Masa kau tidak mau menolong sahabatmu yang sedang kesusahan ini sih?" Break merajuk dengan manisnya (bagi Gil sangat menjijikan)

Kamar Break sebenarnya pilihan terakhir Gil untuk menjadi tempat berbicara. Terlebih lagi ia sama sekali tidak menduga akan kehadiran Liam disini. Dikiranya setelah jam kerja lewat, tidak akan ada siapa siapa disini. apa boleh buat, kalau ia sudah masuk ke sini pasti sangat sulit baginya untuk keluar hidup hidup tanpa memberitahu maksud awalnya.

"Jadi~ ada apa Gil?" Break menyeruput teh panasnya, sama sekali tidak tertarik menawari baik Liam maupun Gil.

Konsentrasi Liam kembali tertuju pada tumpukkan kertas di meja kerja yang terletak agak di pojok ruangan. Ingin memberikan privasi, ia mengangkut semua kertas yang ada di meja, memberi ucapan 'selamat malam' dan segera bergegas keluar dari sana.

Gil berdehem dehem tidak jelas, bingung darimana harus memulainya.

"Woow benar benar gadis cantik ya Break?"

"Tidak juga, menurutku kaulah gadis paling manis dan menawan emily, ya kan Gil~?" Break mencubit pipi emily yang bergerak gerak tidak karuan di bahunya. Mereka sibuk sendiri sementara wajah Gil semakin lama semakin merah padam. Ia menyulut sepuntung rokok dengan gusar, berusaha keras tidak beradu pandang dengan Break. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak menyentuh rokoknya, mungkin sejak ia mengenal Viona. Gadis brunette itu pasti memprotes keras setiap kali ia menyulut rokok disekitarnya.

"Darimana kau tau tentang Viona?"

"Ho~ jadi namanya Viona ya?" Break bersiul riang.

"Hahahaha anak bodoh! Rencana kita berhasil!" diiringi suara tinggi yang menyebalkan dari emily

"..."

"Hey hey jangan marah begitu dong, ayo cerita!"

"C-cerita? Cerita apa?"

"Tentu saja apa yang kau lakukan 2 minggu ini bersamanya! Selama 2 minggu lebih tepatnya setiap jam istirahat kau selalu menghilang entah kemana, dannnn karena itu tidak ada yang bisa kusuruh membelikan permen lolipop kesukaanku!" Break mondar mandir di sekitar sofa. Ia meluruskan piring di kepalanya dan berjalan cepat dengan keseimbangan yang luar biasa... Aneh.

"Nggg, tidak banyak. Aku tertarik padanya hanya karena ia mirip dengan Oz. Hanya itu... Mungkin."

"Kalau begitu, Satu cerita saja dan aku akan memberikan solusi paling cemerlang."

"T-tapi.."

Gil menimbang nimbang lama. Memikirkan apa untungnya memberi tahu Break masalah pribadinya? Sejak awal harusnya ia tidak bertanya pada Break! Gil memegang kepalanya mencoba berpikir dengan jernih di tengah kebisingan percakapan Emily dan Break. Terkadang Gil merasa dirinya sudah cukup gila memanggil boneka itu dengan sebutan emily.

"Ayolah Gil beritahu sekarang~"

"Ngg umm"

"Sekarang~"

"... Ngg"

"Sekaraaaang~"

_"Meooowr" _seekor kucing berwarna putih keluar dari dalam kotak merah yang dipegang oleh Break.

"Aaaaa! Singkirkan! Singkirkan makhluk ituuu!" Gil melompat ke atas meja, melemparkan benda apapun yang bisa diraihnya.

"Meooowr?" bukannya menjauh, kucing itu malah terus mendekatinya yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati. lonceng emas yang tersemat di lehernya bergemerincing setiap kali mengambil langkah.

"B-b-break! Singkirkan! Singkirkan sekarang!sekarang pokonya!aaaaaa!" benar benar di luar sifatnya kini ia merengek tidak jelas meminta minta tolong. Break menyungginggkan cengiran khasnya lalu meraup kucing putih itu ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Oho, bagaimana ya reaksi para penggemarmu kalau melihat kelakuanmu sekarang yaaaa?"

"Diam kau!"

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan atauuu..."

"Meooowr"

"Baiklah!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashbak (Gil p.o.v)<em>**

_Hari ini seperti biasa. lagi lagi aku menghabiskan waktu istirahat di taman itu lagi. Aku bingung, sejak kapan tempat ini terasa begitu spesial bagiku? Apa mungkin karena... Ah! Sadarlah Gilbert! Gadis seperti itu tidak pantas bagimu, paling ia akan lebih tertarik pada harta atau malah memanfaatkanku kalau tahu bahwa aku seorang Nightray._

_"Selamat pagi Gil!" sejak kapan ia memanggilku Gil ya?_

_"Sekarang sudah siang Viona." dan.. dan.. Sejak kapan aku terbiasa memanggilnya Viona?_

_Kakiku berjalan secara otomatis ke sisi pohon dibalik Viona. Hari ini aku berniat menghabiskan buku yang sudah kubeli sejak seminggu yang lalu. Gara gara padatnya kegiatan juga gangguan anak ini nih buku ini belum habis terbaca._

_"Gil~ gil~ sedang apa?" Viona merangkak ke tempatku, mengambil tempat tepat di sebelahku._

_"Menurutmu?." aku menutup bukuku, masa mau mengabaikan orang yang berbicara?_

_"Waaah baca apa" ia asal saja langsung mengambil buku itu dari pangkuanku._

_"A b y s s." Viona melafalkan tulisan berwarna hitam yang tertera di sampul depan buku. Tulisannya yang agak kabur membuatnya sulit untuk dibaca._

_"Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik dengan yang seperti ini."_

_"Memangnya kau tahu abyss itu apa? anak kecil."_

_"Siapa yang anak kecil hah?" Viona pura pura marah. Harus kuakui, wajahnya memang cukup manis. _

_"Aku bukan anak kecil Gil!" Mata hijaunya membulat tidak suka._

_"Iya iya" aku mengacak acak rambutnya, semoga saja ia tidak marah lama lama. Lagipula kapan sih si bocah brunette ini bisa marah terlalu lama? Ia balas tersenyum jahil kepadaku._

_"Abyss... Dunia dimana para chain lahir. Abyss ada di dimensi yang berbeda dengan kita dan Waktu seakan akan terhenti apabila berada di sana." Ia melafalkannya tanpa susah susah membalikkan satu lembarpun halaman buku. _

_"Huh? Kau selalu tahu banyak ya?"_

_"Ahahaha tentu saja! Aku sudah baca edisi sebelumnya dari buku ini."_

_"Mana mungkin. Buku ini cuman ada satu jilid."_

_"Eh? Hehehe" ia menyungging cengirannya lalu membolak balikkan bukuku dengan asal. Viona memang gadis paling misterius yang pernah kukenal. Ia tau banyak masalah Pandora juga chain, dan yang baru kuketahui tadi, abyss. Setiap kali kutanyakan darimana ia tahu, pasti ia akan menjawabnya dengan alasan pertama yang keluar dikepalanya. Kalau didesak ujung ujungnya pasti ia akan marah atau malah cengengesan menolak untuk bicara. Yaaah itulah Viona._

_"Wah!"_

_"Ada apa?"_

_"Siapa ini?" selembar foto tampak dipegang oleh Viona. Sepertinya foto itu terselip diantara lembaran lemabaran buku abyss yang daritadi dimainkannya._

_"Ah foto ini kan.."_

_"Ini pasti Gil, oww~ manis sekali!" Viona menunjuk seorang anak kecil bermata emas dan berambut hitam legam sedang berdiri malu malu dibalik bayangan anak kecil bermata hijau yang membungkuk rendah sambil memeluk gadis kecil yang memiliki ciri ciri sama dengannya._

_"Ya itu aku... 4 tahun yang lalu saat aku bermain di taman vessalius bersama nona Ada dan..."_

_"Oz vessalius?"_

_Bagaimana bisa... Dia..._

_"Oz itu teman kecilku Gil hehehe"_

* * *

><p><strong>"Tunggu dulu Break!" Oz meletakkan cangkirnya tiba tiba.<strong>

**"Yaaaa?"**

**"Teman kecil? Tapi aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya!"**

**"Oho, makannya dengarkan dulu!" Break memutar mutarkan jarinya di dahi oz.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Oh! Cliffhanger 3

Dan terimakasih buat reviewnya faricaLucy. Cho-AlyssVessalius ;;)

chapter 4 part 2 will be out one week later!


End file.
